Warmth
by inkheart9459
Summary: Confined to bed with a rather painful case of cramps, Andy makes Miranda stay in bed with her all day, cuddled up to her so she can leech Miranda's warmth and watch movies to distract her.


prompt from crazybecat on tumblr: " Andy's feeling rather miserable while on her period, and refuses to allow Miranda to get out of bed because Andy is using her wife as a cuddle pillow and heat source and tissue. Just adorkable, fun, fluffy loving and goofiness." Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Andy groaned loudly. She hated this week. She had always hated it and would always hate it until she went through menopause and that would be blessing. She looked at that clock over Miranda's shoulder and sighed loudly. Still two more hours until she could take another dose of motrin. God it was going to be torture until then.<p>

She curled more around Miranda. At least the heat Miranda was giving off was keeping it slightly tolerable. If only slightly. There was one thing for sure, she was not getting out of bed today and that was that. Tomorrow it would be better and she could function on painkillers and a bit of groaning, but the first day she hardly her left her bed. It had been absolute torture when she was working for Miranda and hadn't been able to take a sick day. She'd taken more than the recommended dose of painkillers more than once and had maybe slipped some Vicodin left over from a trip to the ER in there too.

But it was the weekend now, she didn't even have to call off work and she was so grateful. Maybe she would get her laptop later and catch up on some Netflix, but she wasn't moving for now. Thank god it was a weekend the twins were with their dad. She loved them, she did, just as much as she loved Miranda, but they were kids and usually wanted to do something on the weekends. Doing something was the last thing Andy wanted.

She buried her nose in Miranda's hair and inhaled, relaxing at the clean, slightly floral scent. Miranda had always smelled so good. Her eyes drifted closed again. Maybe she could sleep some of the two hours between her next dose of painkillers. That would be ideal.

Miranda started to move beside her. Andy frowned. That meant she was awake. Miranda hardly ever moved once she was asleep. Andy thought it was odd at first that she never really turned over in the middle of the night at first, but then she'd gotten used to it. She gripped on harder to Miranda.

"No," she mumbled into Miranda's hair.

"No what?" Miranda's voice was always ridiculously deep in the mornings. When she was less in pain it always sent a zing of arousal through her. This was a woman that only she got to see so very unguarded like this and she loved it.

"You aren't moving. You're warm and I need warmth."

Miranda looked back over her shoulder, dislodging Andy's face from her place in Miranda's hair. "Cramps, darling?"

Andy nodded. "Mhm."

"How bad this month?" Her voice was gentle. Once she had found out about Andy's rather horrible cramps she had been rather good about giving Andy anything she needed during the first few days.

"About normal, nothing worse." She reached up and turned Miranda's head back around and nuzzled right back into her hair. She wrapped her hands back around Miranda's waist and drew her tight and sighed. Miranda may be called the Ice Queen, but she ran hotter than Andy did and it was so very nice.

"Do you need anything, more medicine?" Miranda's hands came down to squeeze Andy's.

"No more meds for another two hours. Other than that I just need you to stay in bed and cuddle with me because you're warm and I love you."

Miranda sighed, just barely perceptible and she knew that Miranda was smiling. Andy said that she loved Miranda nearly every day in some amount of words, but Miranda never tired of hearing it, never took it for granted because it still amazed her in some way that someone could truly, romantically love her for all that she was without trying to change her. Andy never quite understood why her first two husbands had wanted to change Miranda. Sure, she was a little prickly, but underneath that she was a wonderful woman who would go to the end of the earth for those she loved.

And the end of the earth right now included cuddling in bed with Andy to help soothe her pain.

"I love you, too, darling." She relaxed back into the bed and into Andy. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'll wake you up in a few hours for your next dose."

Andy yawned. She was always so very tired the first few days too. "Ok, sounds good." Her eyes drifted shut almost immediately and she was asleep not long afterwards.

She awoke to someone stroking her hair gently. "Andrea, it's time to get up."

Andy blinked her eyes open. She flinched immediately. The pain was at an unbearable level now. Oh holy hell.

Miranda took Andy's hand and pressed four motrin into it. She helped Andy to sit up and then handed her a glass of water. Andy chugged the water and swallowed the pills. She really hated that the pills took twenty minutes or so to kick in. Ugh, that was going to be a small eternity.

The older woman took the water out of Andy's hand and then handed her a hot water bottle. Andy smiled at Miranda and pressed it to her lower abdomen and sighed as the heat started to soak into her body. She turned behind her and situated the pillows on the bed so she could lay back while still sitting up.

Miranda scooted over and curled up beside Andy. She reached behind her and drew out Andy's laptop. "Since we aren't allowed to leave the bed on your orders I suppose a few movies are in order."

Andy perked up at that idea. There were a few movies she was dying to see. She hoped Netflix had them. She took the laptop from Miranda and quickly logged in. She looked over at Miranda and smirked. Oh she so was not going to see the humor in this, but Andy needed a laugh. She clicked on The Proposal and sat back with Miranda snuggled into her side, providing extra heat as the hot water bottle and medicine started to do their jobs.

A few minutes into the movie Miranda caught on to what the movie was about and glared at Andy. "Really, Andrea, how very subtle of you. A woman who's a bitch of a boss and her over worked and underappreciated employee, however could I miss the implications."

Andy laughed. "You weren't meant to miss them, that's half the fun of the movie. The other half is watching them fall in love because we both know that's how that sort of relationship works." She kissed Miranda's forehead. "And then they live happily ever after, the end."

Miranda harrumphed, but didn't protest anymore. "I suppose I can see the draw then. But honestly, she's even an editor, not of a fashion magazine, but how much closer did you want to get to us, Andrea?"

"I'm already pretty close to you now. Now hush and watch the movie." She pulled Miranda more firmly to her side and snuggled down into the pillows.

They finished The Proposal, and whether or not Miranda would ever admit it to anyone else she had enjoyed the movie. She had even cracked a smile at Betty White dancing in the woods. Andy searched around for another movie while Miranda went off to the kitchen in search of food. Andy really didn't want anything to eat except maybe chocolate. Miranda had just glared at her for that, told her she needed to eat, and had disappeared downstairs. Andy queued up the next movie and waited for her lovers return.

Miranda came back carrying a tray of grilled cheese and tomato soup with a couple chocolate bars off to the side. Andy's mouth watered. She loved grilled cheese and soup when she was feeling off. She loved Miranda even more in that moment that she continually remembered such small things about her.

She sat down carefully and pushed the tray over to Andy. Andy snagged up the bowl of tomato soup and pressed play on the movie. She'd heard from her coworkers at the Mirror that The Blind Side was good and she hoped they were right. Again Miranda settled right up against Andy as they watched the movie and slowly at their food.

Halfway through the movie, after their empty food bowls were put off to the side and Andy had devoured the chocolate, Andy was bawling over the movie, head turned into the crook of Miranda's neck. It was just so sad. She knew it worked out. She'd heard her coworkers, but it didn't matter. She still bawled like a little baby, using Miranda as a rather reluctant tissue. Miranda never complained, though, just rubbed her back while Andy got herself back together again.

The movie ended happily and Andy managed to keep it together now that the original rush or hormones had mostly passed. She pushed the computer over to Miranda so she could choose the next one. Miranda debated for a few long minutes before setting the computer back between them.

"Wanted? Really? You want to see this movie?"

Miranda just smirked at her. "More like I wanted to see Angelina Jolie, darling. She's a fairly attractive woman."

A faint twinge of jealousy went through Andy, but mostly she was just dumbfounded. "No way, you find her attractive?" For some reason it was hard to wrap her mind around.

"I do. I have eyes, Andrea. She's a beautiful, well-spoken woman, with good causes, what's not to be attracted to?"

Andy blinked. "Fair enough. I agree, she is really attractive. But still, an action movie, Miranda Priestly?"

"I have my indulgences."

Andy snorted and just wrapped Miranda up again. The movie was good. A little bit more man pain than Andy usually liked in a movie, but it was decent. Mostly because of Angelina, really. Andy was a bit miffed that her character had died in the end. Miranda had been more than miffed. She had ranted for a good five minutes about her death and how it was unnecessary. Andy agreed, but mostly focused her efforts on calming Miranda down before she went and hunted down the writers and directors.

Miranda shoved the laptop back and Andy in disgust. Andy happily took it back and selected another movie quickly enough. Walle popped up on screen and Miranda gave her a heavy side eye. Andy had no regrets. Children's movies were often some of the best ones so she just smiled back at Miranda who shook her head.

At the end Miranda spoke up. "So it was very cute. Perhaps we should watch it with the girls sometime soon. I believe they would like it."

That Miranda would willingly watch a movie a second time with a nearly eidetic memory said more than enough about how much she'd liked the movie. Andy smiled at her but didn't say a word. She didn't want to ruin it.

"How about a warm bath, darling?" Miranda asked, shutting the laptop for Andy.

Andy perked up at that. Nice hot water and lying cradled against Miranda sounded completely and utterly wonderful. "God, yes, please."

Miranda stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Well then, come on."

Andy gingerly extracted herself from the bed and walked into the bathroom where Miranda was already trying to get the water the perfect temperature. Andy started to strip her clothing off carefully, throwing her pjs in the hamper neatly. When Miranda turned around she was already naked. Miranda's eyes swept over her appreciatively, but with no real lust in them. There would be a time and place for that lust after the week was over.

She stripped herself while the water filled the tub and Andy enjoyed the show. There was something just so unfairly sensual about the woman she had fallen into a relationship with, but she couldn't complain too much. After all, she got to enjoy every little bit of it.

Miranda slipped into the water and beckoned for Andy to come in as well. Andy climbed into the tub with slow movements and settled in-between Miranda spread legs. She leaned back and sighed at being skin to skin with Miranda. It always felt so incredibly good, whether the contact was sexual or just intimate. Miranda's arms came up to encircle her and Andy let her head loll back and rest once more in the crook of Miranda's neck.

She must have dozed off, the combination of warm water and Miranda's skin a potent sleep aid, because when she roused again the water was cooling. Miranda's fingers were all pruny as she stroked them through Andy's hair gently. Andy sighed, so very content. She didn't want to leave this spot, but knew that the water would be cold soon, so she sat forward just slightly and grabbed the soap.

She and Miranda took turns washing each other gently. Andy was practically purring as Miranda's fingers massaged her scalp when she was washing her hair. When they got out, water now definitely cool, Andy was so very drowsy. She dried herself off quickly and got ready for bed, eyes slipping shut at random intervals. Miranda was always by her side, watching her, smiling that little private smile that was reserved only for Andy when they were alone. She nudged Andy into bed a few minutes later and tucked her in with a last dose of pain medicine.

Andy was asleep within minutes. It was definitely as perfect a day as anyone could have while in a good amount of pain. But Miranda had made her forget about it more than once and she so loved her for it. It was the life and it was hers.


End file.
